Where we Landed
by UnicornPrincessButterfly
Summary: The gang is starting their junior year of high school and their world is changing. When Riley and Lucas break up will she find her "Topanga"? Will Farkle finally get a chance with the girl of his dreams? And with college on the horizon sooner than expected what other troubles will the complicated world of a teenager offer them. Rated T for some harsh language and adult themes
1. Chapter 1

**So here is part one to the Riarkle fanfic I have been working on. I still have at least two more parts to it if not 3. (I got really carried away with the story.) I hope that everyone likes it. Constructive criticism is always welcome. Thank you.**

 **Farkle's PoV will be in bold. Riley's will me normal.**

* * *

Maya and I sat in the bay window, tears rolling down my face.

" _Are you going to be okay Honey? I can kill him if you want."_

" _No. I will be alright. I have just never been dumped before. I'm not mad at him, it just hurts right now."_

" _Did he tell you why?"_

" _Yes,"_ I sniffed, my tears slowing, _"But it is not for me to say. It really was a good reason. And I am glad he was honest."_ I wiped the tears from my eyes. _"I will be fine. We will be fine. I will get over the breakup and we will go on as best friends."_

" _Are ya' sure Honey?"_

I smiled at her. I could feel the pain of it starting to fade already. _"I'm positive Peaches."_ Maya pulled me into a hug.

" _Ladies!"_

A tall lanky boy crawled through the window. It had gotten difficult for Farkle to fit through the window now. He was thin and smart like his father, but he gotten his height from his mother. He had even grown taller than Lucas topping out at 5'3". He took one look at me and being the perceptive genius that he is noticed that my face was puffy from crying. With concern in his voice he asked _"Riley, are you okay?"_

" _Her and Lucas broke up." Maya answered gently rubbing my back._

" _But, why?"_

Maya shrugged. _"She told me to ask him."_

The look of care on his face warmed my heart. "Well I think he is an idiot, even if he is my best friend. Any guy would be lucky to have the love of the amazing Riley Mathews." He reached over and gave my hand a loving squeeze.

" _It is for the best Farkle. I guess I will just have to keep my eyes open for the next 'lucky' guy."_

I had realized that I wasn't really even in love with him. We had been together since freshman year and I had just gotten used to him being there. I was 16 now. I was ready for something real. But for now I would try to focus on school. I ranked just behind Farkle and had a great chance at getting into an Ivy League school if I kept up the good grades. Maya, Farkle and I went to the living room and watched movies till we passed out on the couch.

 **I was shocked when I found out about Riley and Lucas. They had always looked so happy together. They ended suddenly, but at least she didn't seem too heartbroken about it. After she told us the three of us decided to watch some movies. Maya picked a bunch of horror films and Riley kept getting scared. I couldn't help but smile every time she hid her face in my shoulder from something jumping out. We stayed like that until we fell asleep; Maya holding her hand, me with my arm around her and her head on my shoulder.**

 **When I woke up the next morning the living room had been cleared of all popcorn bowls, snack wrappers and glasses. The smell of the breakfast Mrs. Mathews was cooking in the kitchen made me realize how hungry I was. Looking over at Riley, I didn't want to move though. She was still sleeping and looked so peaceful that I couldn't bring myself to wake her.**

 **" _Good morning Mrs. Mathews. I didn't mean to stay over last night."_ She gave me look of confusion.**

 **" _It's fine Farkle. You have stayed before. Or did something happen that I need to know about?"_ Riley shifted over, rolling onto Maya. I took the chance to walk into the kitchen and get a cup of coffee.**

 **" _Well no."_ I didn't know why I had felt the need to apologize. _"I Just… I don't know why I said that."_ Topanga's face softened in understanding.**

 **" _So they finally broke up then."_ She flipped the last pancake over.**

 **" _Yeah. Wait, how did you know?"_ Looking over at the girls on the couch she put the pancake on the stack with the others and turned off the stove top.**

 **" _Farkle,"_ she said taking a sip of her coffee, _"I have watched you grow up. You may as well be one of my own kids. I can tell when something is bothering you. You have loved Rile since you met in first grade. But in eighth things changed for you; things started to look different to you. You began to think less like a boy and more like a man. And at some at some point you stopped loving her."_**

 **" _Mrs. Mathews I could never…"_**

 **She cut me off holding up her hand. Taking another sip of her coffee she continued. _"Farkle you fell IN love with her."_ Her smile was so gentle. She really had watched me grow up. Every time we went to our favorite hangout spot, every time we would hang out at her house (which was often) she had always been there.**

 **I smiled back at her. _"Then you know why I could never tell her. I could never risk losing her. And I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I was the reason her smile faded. She just… deserves better."_**

 **Topanga leaned up and kissed my cheek. _"Look, I won't say anything, but you should. In my opinion, after everything you have done for her; all the times you have been there for her, never expecting anything in return. You are exactly the kind of guy she deserves. Now, go wake up the girls before the food gets cold."_**

I could smell the bacon like it was right under my nose. It was wonderful. My eyes sprung open when Farkle yelled out _"OUCH!"_ Apparently there had been bacon under my nose. He had also been holding a piece under Maya's when she decided to take a bite of the salty treat, also taking a bite out of Farkle in the process.

" _Maya! That hurt."_

" _Maybe you shouldn't stick food in my face."_

I laughed taking my piece from him as he shook his other hand. _"Careful Farkle. You might want to get checked for rabies or something."_ He couldn't fight the smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. _"How long have you been up Farkley?"_

He shrugged _"About ten minutes I guess. Just long enough to get some coffee and help your mom set the table."_ Mom waved at us from the kitchen

" _You better come get it while I go get your Dad and Augie."_ The three of us rushed to the table and took our seats.

* * *

Dad was already standing in front of the class when we filed into history class Monday morning. He was dressed ridiculously in a bright blue suit with flared pants and platform shoes. He had also puffed up his curly hair and was wearing a pick comb in it.

" _The 1970s. Waddya got?"_

Farkle and I shot our hands up almost simultaneously. Maya, however, just blurted out her answer. _"They had no idea what good fashion was."_

Dad rolled his eyes as the class laughed. _"Farkle?"_

" _The 70s were largely dealing with the Vietnam War. Kids our age were being drafted into the army and sent overseas to die for a war no one understood. And the ones who did return were often plagued with PTSD, hatred from their fellow countrymen and the effects of Agent Orange."_

" _Very good, what else Riley?"_

" _People were fighting for equality. Women were struggling to be seen as capable as men. 'Separate but equal' had been removed but racism was still running rampant; and there was the start of the gay rights movement."_

" _Exactly! The 70s were a very tumultuous time in America. The foundations of society were beginning to change. Everyone wanted to be treated as human. And there was also a large movement for 'traditional values' with the conservative groups. We still see the effects of a lot of these changes today. In America now we have marriage equality. Women are CEO's and executives of major companies. And African Americans can sit in a class with white students and be treated exactly the same."_

" _We can also date and marry someone white without being worried about being beaten or killed."_ Zay caught us off guard with his comment. He normally spent his time telling jokes. He and Vanessa had broken up about a year ago and he had recently started dating Missy who was smiling at him across the room.

Dad smiled softly at the two. _"That's right but we, as a nation still have a lot of room to grow. The police still stop and arrest more black people than any other race. When a woman gets raped she is told it is her fault. People still violently attack same sex couples for just holding hands and actively try to stop them from having families. The world is still changing and growing; just like you._

 _You all are at a very strange stage in your lives. You are no longer children but, you are not quite adults. Most people want to treat you like kids while expecting you to act grown up. And during all of this you are trying to figure out what and who you want to be. You are starting to falling in love for the first time and being bombarded with images of sex around every corner. You are getting jobs while still trying to keep up with school, family, friends and many other commitments. You are in limbo. So this week's assignment is to figure out one major way you are personally growing. What is one way you and your world are changing that you never thought you would?"_

The bell rang out and we began to file out for our next class. _"Farkle, can you stay back a moment? I need to speak to you about that recommendation you asked for."_

I looked back at him, _"See you in chem?"_ He nodded and made his way over to Dad's desk.

 **I walked over to Mr. Mathews' desk and waited for the classroom to clear out. As he closed the door behind the last student I spoke. _"This has nothing to do with my recommendation, does it?"_**

 **Leaning against the edge of his desk, he responded _"Not even a little. Topanga told me about the other day. Were you ever going to tell me?"_**

 **" _Honestly, sir, I wasn't planning on telling anyone."_ He nodded**

 **" _Look Farkle you are great and by far my favorite student. But you are also the guy in love with my daughter."_**

 **I sighed, _"Don't worry sir. I am also the guy you won't have to see dating your daughter."_**

 **" _That is the problem!"_ His voice was loud and startling. _"You are so worried about never being good enough that you aren't even giving yourself, or her for that matter, a chance to be happy; or at least see where thing could go. You know, for a genius, you are being really stupid about all of this."_**

 **" _Do you think that I am good enough for Riley?"_**

 **" _No. I don't. But that is because she is my little girl and, to me, no one will ever be good enough for her. But I also know that it is not my choice. Riley isn't so little anymore. She is becoming a beautiful young woman. And she so desperately wants someone to really love her. It isn't about being swept off her feet. She needs something genuine. But she is getting lost. You have all tried to protect her but, the real world still got in. And her smile is a little less bright because of it."_**

 **" _I know Sir."_ I ran a hand through my hair trying to figure out what to say. _"I am trying to get myself together, but I am just not sure what to do. Did you know that I have already been accepted to three great schools? Princeton has even offered me early admission. I could start as soon as next year. But here I am in New York wondering what to do. Wondering if I should stay or go. I am wondering if I should even try. I don't need college. It is just going to be another piece of paper hanging on my wall. But it is Princeton, Harvard and Cambridge. I really don't want to miss the chance. I just don't know what choice is holding me back. Is it the choice of school or the girl? And if I can even get the girl I want to be the best man I can be for her. GODDAMMIT! I just want to be a man like Corey Mathews."_ I was crying when I finally looked him in the eye. Mr. Mathews hugged me.**

 **" _You don't have to be like me. Farkle Minkus is already a pretty amazing young man. You are so smart and kind that others should strive to be like you. Just do me a favor and think about talking to her. Let her be there for you like you are for her."_ He walked over to his desk drawer and filled out a late pass. As he handed it to me he gave me one last pat on the back.**

* * *

 **The halls were, thankfully, barren as I walked to chemistry. I looked in the window and saw her. She was smiling as she studied her notes. She was so amazing and the only chemistry that I could focus on was the effect she was having on me personally. _"I can't deal with this right now."_ I turned from the door and headed to my car.**

* * *

" _Where is Farkle?"_ I thought as I looked over my notes from Friday. I had been looking over them for about ten minutes as the teacher prepared for the lesson when I glanced up at the door. Farkle was standing there looking down and then he just walked away. Something was wrong. I raised my hand _"Mr. Coldwell? Can I get a nurse's pass? I really don't feel well."_ Covering my mouth suddenly I faked a gagging sound.

" _Alright Miss Mathews. Please try not to vomit in my classroom."_ I grabbed my things as he quickly scribbled out a pass for me. Snatching it from his hand I bolted out the door.

Once outside the room I looked for my friend. _"Where the hell is he?"_ I ran down the hall scanning the area as I moved. I had just turned the corner in time to catch a glimpse of him heading out of the school. I ran for the door. I chased him all the way to the parking lot; making it to his car door just in time to yank it open as he cranked the vehicle. Startled by the sound of his door unexpectedly opening, Farkle jumped.

" _Riley? What are you doing?"_

Throwing my bag in the back seat I slid into the passenger seat and buckled in. _"You know, those long legs of yours can really move fast."_ Closing the door I looked at him and smiled. _"So where are we going?"_

He smiled back putting the car into gear. _"Where do you wanna go Sunshine?"_

" _Coney Island boardwalk is probably pretty empty right now."_ Nodding he drove off leaving the high school behind us. I grabbed my phone and texted my dad. 'Farkle having a meltdown. Going to Coney to cheer him up. Ground me later.'

* * *

As the car rolled down the road I rested my head on the open window. The warm air felt great on my face but, I could smell that fall was coming soon. For now, however, everything was perfect. I couldn't wait to ride roller coasters and play games for the rest of the day. I didn't care that this was probably the last moment of freedom I would probably have for a few weeks. All I cared about was the last of the summer air on my face and the guy sitting next to me.

I sat up and looked over at him. Farkle really had grown into himself over the years. He was no longer an awkward boy in turtlenecks but, a handsome and confident young man. His blue eyes sparkled as he smiled. Only the tightness at the corners of his lips showed that anything was bothering him. _"God you are beautiful."_

" _What?"_ he said in surprise.

Shit. I said that out loud. I laughed it off. _"I said you are beautiful"_ I decided to commit to the statement a blush rising into my cheeks .And why shouldn't I? It was true and he probably needed to hear it today. He smiled that warm smile again.

" _So, are you going to ask me what's wrong?"_

" _No. You are upset. But I am here to talk when you are ready. Until then I am going to do what I can to take your mind off of it. People forget how well I know that sometimes you just need a little time to figure out what to say."_ It was true. The past few years had been no cake walk. Lucas and I had tried everything to save our relationship. But even when we had sex there was nothing. It had been good but, there was no spark anymore. We had lingered in that place between being together and breaking up for far too long. When it finally ended I was sad that it hadn't worked. But, I was relieved that it was over. He had fallen in love with Maya and that was okay. I just wanted him to be happy and that wasn't going to happen with me. I perked up as we reached our destination. _"We're here!"_

 **She had called me beautiful. The girl I couldn't stop myself from loving thought I was beautiful. With those words my day got a little better. I had been freaking out over everything and just like that, she took the pain away. Today just might turn out to be a great day… if her dad didn't have me arrested for kidnapping. The boardwalk looked amazing sitting in front of us. I had barely put the car in park before she was out and yelling at me to hurry. I got out and she grabbed my hand, dragging me along. I locked the car as I let myself be pulled away. We spent the day pretending that we had no cares. The games and rides drained me of every that I had been worrying over. And to top it off I was with her. She was shining so bright it was hard to look at her. Her laugh penetrated me and brought such music to the world. As the sun sank down over the city she rested her head on my chest, my arm holding her close to me. I looked over at the girl beside me and beamed. _"Riley."_**

 **" _Hum?"_ she responded eyes closed.**

 **" _Thank you for making today so amazing."_**

 **" _I'll always be here for you Farkle. Always."_**

* * *

 **The drive home was quiet. She had fallen asleep after our long day, her head resting on my window seal. And as she laid there I whispered to her, _"Riley Mathews, you are the one that is truly beautiful."_**


	2. Chapter 2

I have no real memory of getting home, or how I got into bed. I vaguely remember Farkle opening the car door and lifting me out. Yet after I was in his arms it all went black again.

I woke up to the sound of my alarm at 6 am. Crawling out of bed I showered, got dressed and walked out for breakfast. Mom was finishing up and sipping her coffee, Dad was reading over the paper (probably the comics) and Augie was on the couch watching TV. I sat in my seat and looked at my parents. Mom placed my coffee in front of me made just the way I liked it, Sweet and creamy. "So how long am I grounded for?" I really didn't feel like wasting time worrying about it that morning. Dad looked up at me.

"Well that depends, are you going to make a habit of skipping school"

I shook my head no. "It was an emergency."

"I know Riles. He was losing it when we spoke yesterday. I am glad that you were there for him though. I told your teachers that I had seen you in the hall not feeling well and sent you home."

I couldn't believe it. I had spent the whole day skipping school to go to Coney Island and my parents were letting me off with a warning. "Have I told you guys that you are the best parents ever lately? Because you are."

"I beg to differ." Maya said taking a seat next to me. "My mom and dad are pretty great."

Katie and Uncle Shawn had been married just over a year now and recently found out that they were expecting a baby. "How is your Mom doing?"

Maya shrugged. "She says she is glad she had me young because she would probably die if she was in her forties having a baby."

"Has her morning sickness gotten any better?" Mom asked sitting down.

"A little. Dad says that he is just glad she is usually too sick to throw things at him for 'doing this' to her. But I am excited. Dad and me are going to decorate the nursery for her so we can surprise her when we move into the condo next month." Maya had shown me some of the sketches she had done for the mural she was doing for the baby's room. They were all beautiful.

I am sure Katie is going to love it Maya." Mom said.

"So," Maya raised an eyebrow over her juice, "where were you yesterday Riley?"

"Farkle was having a really bad day so we cut class and went to Coney."

"So I will see you for only breakfast and at school for the next week."

"Actually, Corey and I decided to let it go this time. It is her first time doing this."

"And it was also her last." Dad interjected.

"How did I get to bed last night anyway, Mom?"

"Oh, Farkle carried you up to your room. It seems that he only looks like a twig."

Maya started making kissy faces at me Augie joining in shortly. "Maya's going to marry Farkle!" Augie started chanting from the couch.

"Stop you two. It's not like that." A blush began to creep into my cheeks so I hid it with a long drink of my coffee. They laughed at my embarrassment. I just hoped that Maya wouldn't notice that I was wearing Farkle's hoodie. It smelled like pine and peppermint and it reminded me of the amazing day we had. But I knew if she noticed I would never hear the end of it.

"Alright you two, off you go. Dad was ushering us toward the door. I took one last bite of my breakfast and Mom handed me my tumbler as I got up to leave. The whole way to school I pulled Farkle's jacket tight around me, wishing that yesterday hadn't gone by so fast.

* * *

 **The two girls that I swore I would love forever strolled down the hall arm in arm. I smiled as they got closer. "Ladies!"**

" **Farkle." They responded in unison.**

" **I hear that the two school geniuses played hooky yesterday." Maya said as they stopped.**

" **Who played hooky?" Asked Zay walking up behind us with Lucas.**

" **Farkle and Riley." Maya answered**

 **Zay grinned "Pics or it didn't happen."**

 **I guess we enjoyed feeling like the rebels for once because in a flash we had both whipped out our phones to show off our adventure the previous day. As our friends scrolled through our photos I looked over at Riley. I had been expecting her to return my hoodie but here she was, wearing it. At one point it even looked like she was trying to snuggle further into it.**

 **I quickly looked up when I caught my name. "What?"**

 **Lucas rolled his eyes "I said why didn't you invite us?"**

" **Oh. Well it was kind of a last minute thing. I was honestly going to go home but, Riley jumped in the car and I liked her idea better."**

" **Can't blame you there buddy. It looks like you two had loads of fun"**

 **Maya was still flipping through my phone when I heard her exclaim "Oh! Farkle!"**

 **I was panicking as I reached for my phone and she was refusing to return it. "Maya what? Please give me my phone." There was no way that this wasn't about one of my embarrassing bathroom selfies that I had yet to delete.**

" **Where did THOSE come from?" She asked turning the screen around and revealing a shirtless picture of me to our friends.**

" **Maya! Please give me my phone" Really it was too late. As I took my phone and jammed it into my pocket, the damage had been done.**

" **Dude, you're ripped." Stated Zay**

" **Yeah! Now we know how you were able to carry Riley and her books upstairs last night."**

 **At this point both Riley and I were bright red. "You guys know as well as I do that physical health is just as important as mental." I was trying desperately to recover my dropped pride. "In short we have a gym in my house and I work out."**

" **Keep at it bud." Lucas said slapping me on the back.**

" **I plan on it. Now can we please drop the subject of my embarrassing picture?"**

" **Sure thing. . . Missy!" Zay ran off to be with his girlfriend. Lucas took the chance to pull Maya aside to talk, leaving me alone with Riley.**

" **I see you are keeping my hoodie safe." She looked like I had just caught her trying to steal a diamond.**

" **Oh. Um . . . yeah. Do you want it back? I mean it is yours and if you need it. . . "She trailed off. I didn't quite know if she was trying to convince me not to take it or, convince herself to give it up.**

" **No. You can hold on to it." I smiled "Can. . .can I ask you why you are wearing it though?"**

" **Well I . . . just wanted to remember yesterday. I had a lot of fun. I, really, haven't laughed like that in a while and I wasn't ready to let the moment go yet."**

" **I had fun too Sunshine." Was she that embarrassed about getting caught or was it because she didn't want to give it back? What was going on with her? She suddenly frowned as she pulled the hoodie tighter around her.**

" **Well. He really didn't waste any time."**

 **I turned to see Lucas kissing Maya on the cheek. "Are you okay?" I asked reaching out to rub her arm.**

" **I'm fine." She sighed. "I was expecting it, just not this soon." But hey, even having sex couldn't save our relationship, so what is the point of crying over it?"**

" **What!?" My Riley slept with him and he still dumped her for her best friend?**

" **No, Farkle. Don't be mad at him. Sleeping together was my last ditch effort to save a dying relationship. It only happened once and honestly I didn't feel anything. It just. . . I just don't love him. Not like that anyway. I was going to end things myself; he just beat me to it." I was at a loss. She looked so disheartened but, I could tell she wasn't lying to me. I was glad I wasn't going to have to beat up my best friend for breaking her beautiful heart.**

Shit. Why did I just tell him that? He was never going to look at me the same way again. He looked at me and before I could think of what else to say he had pulled me into a tight hug. There was that smell again. It made me feel so safe. I smiled as we stood there and breathed it in. He let me go and I looked into blue eyes my cheeks felt warm and I could feel my heart pounding against my ribs.

"There is my Sunshine." I blinked as the bell rang and we turned and ran for History class.

* * *

Dad was in his chair waiting for us when we walked in. As Farkle took his seat behind me, I could feel his eyes burning into me. I tried to take notes as Dad detailed the major events of the early 70s but, I just wasn't there. I was still lost in those deep blue eyes that were boring through the back of my head. I was drowning in peppermint and pine.

"So, do we have anyone who has figured out they are facing these rough years?" Dad asked. A few people answered. Some were pretty good, others were petty. Then he called on Lucas.

"I think I have mine Mr. Mathews." We all turned to look at him. I was glad to finally be able to think again.

"I have learned that at our age we are under so much pressure to grow up and fall in love that, often times, we rush into something serious without understanding what love really is or who we are. When we do that we miss the bigger picture and end up hurting the people we care about." He looked over at me apologetically. "But if we are honest with ourselves and those around us; if we just take the time to slow down; we will learn that everything that we were trying to force will find you when you are ready." The way he looked at Maya was so full of love and joy that I was no longer mad that he hadn't waited to move on. He had spent long enough being unhappy in his time with me.

The rest of the day of the day went pretty normally. I had my AP classes with Farkle, the rest were split with the group. I had lunch with Maya and Zay. Then we all met at Topanga's for snacks and drinks while we did our homework.

* * *

Maya's mom, who had been yelling at Shawn since she found out about the baby, was standing behind the counter fixing a bowl of ice cream. When she thought no one was looking she would place her hand on her stomach and smile so peacefully. Maya grinned ear to ear every time she sees this. She was so excited to have a sibling of her own. I looked over at her and Lucas. "So are you two official or what Peaches?" They blushed. "Kinda. Yeah." Lucas said "Look, Riley, I'm sorry about. . ."

"It is fine. I'm honestly happy for you guys."

"Bucky McBoing-boing here wants to take it slow for a while. He has no respect for me or my raging hormones."

Most of us laughed. Lucas panicked. "Maya, I'm just not ready for all of that right now. I thought you understood?"

Rolling her eyes she kissed him. "Relax Ranger Rick. I was joking." He let out a sigh of relief as the rest of us laughed even harder.

After about another thirty minutes everyone started to leave. Maya had to go meet Uncle Shawn to work on the nursery. Lucas and Zay had to head back to school for football practice. They left just me and Farkle sitting in the shop finishing our trig homework. He suddenly spoke after several moments of silence.

"Hey, Riley?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think you might want to get dinner with me tonight?"

"Well I don't think Mom was planning anything special. Wait. Farkle. Are you asking me out on a . . . date?"

He ran his hand through his sandy brown hair and laughed nervously. "It depends on your answer. If it is no, then absolutely not. I just didn't want to eat alone. If yes . . ." He looked at me hopefully. I promptly got up and started packing my things. I looked over and his face had dropped in disappointment. I smiled and kissed his cheek. "I'm going home to change. Pick me up at seven?" He nodded. Farkle was left beaming as I walked out of the shop. And for the first time in months, so was I.


	3. Chapter 3

**She said yes. Well not exactly but she had agreed none the less. I was going on a date. I had only been on one other since Smackle and I broke up freshman year.** _ **"Damn."**_ **I needed to go get ready. I grabbed my and rushed out of the shop door heading home.**

 **I burst through the front door in a panic. I yelled for my Dad.** _ **"DAD! Are you home!? I need help!"**_ **He met me in my room.**

" _ **Are you okay son? What's wrong?"**_

 **As I franticly dug through my closet I replied** _ **"What's wrong is I have a dinner date with Riley Mathews and, since I didn't, plan this I have no dinner reservations."**_

" _ **Well that is a problem. But, aren't you overreacting a bit. It's not like this is your first time going on out with a girl."**_

 **Sticking me head out of the closet I glared at Dad.** _ **"Any girl, no. But Riley is not any girl. She is the girl I have loved since I met her in first grade. She is the girl I have been In Love with since eighth grade. Dad, this is the only woman I can picture myself spending my life with. So if you would like to have any grandchildren someday please, help."**_

 **Laughing at my insistence,** _ **"Fine, fine. So what? French, Italian, Mediterranean?"**_

" _ **I don't know something nice, but laid back and intimate. Something that will appeal to her wistful nature."**_ **I had gone back to tearing through my wardrobe.**

" _ **What about that new fondue place on Fifth? It is nice and seems like something she would like."**_

" _ **That actually sounds perfect. Can you get me reservations for 7:30 or something around that time?"**_ **He walked off calling the restaurant. Finding two shirts that might work I held them up and caught a whiff of myself.** _ **"I still need a shower."**_

 **I quickly undressed and jumped in the not even giving the water time to warm up. I lathered up with a generous amount of soap. What was it about my peppermint body wash always calmed me down. When I got out I quickly dried and wrapped my towel around my waist running down the hall to my parent's room. Knocking on the door** _ **"Mom, are you in there?"**_

" _ **Yes, Honey."**_ **She said letting me in. She smiled amused at my anxious and disheveled state.** _ **"What can I help you with?"**_

" _ **Which shirt?"**_ **I held up two shirts. One was black with faint red pin striping and the other was grey with black detailing at the sleeves, collar and hem. Studying the two options carefully she inquired.**

" _ **What is the occasion?"**_

" _ **First date with Riley."**_

 **She smiled knowingly** _ **"Reservations?"**_

" _ **Well I have plenty but I think I can. . . oh. The fondue place on fifth."**_

" _ **Well I think the grey one will work best. I would wear dark jeans with it. Save the black one for something a little more, special."**_

" _ **Thank you."**_ **I kissed her on the cheek before running back to my room to get ready.**

I practically ran all the way to the subway. On my way I called Maya.

" _I'm a little busy right now Honey?"_

" _Peaches, I need you. I have a date and no idea what to wear."_

" _Well this is sudden. Who could have possibly have asked you out that has you this bothered?"_

" _Promise not to laugh."_ I knew Maya so this was no question but a statement.

" _Did Charlie finally win you over?"_

" _NO Maya, it isn't Charlie. Now promise."_

" _Okay, I promise."_

I gave a sigh of relief. _"I'm going out with Farkle."_ She didn't say anything for several moments. I checked my phone to make sure I hadn't lost her in the tunnel. _"Peaches? Are you still there?"_

" _I will meet you at your place in ten."_ The call abruptly disconnected.

When I got home I ran straight to the bathroom to shower. I had just gotten out and was putting on a bit of moisturizer when I heard someone come through my window.

" _Maya, is that you?"_

" _I'm here."_

Walking out of the bathroom I looked at her. _"Good. Did you bring shots? Because I think I could use a shot. Why am I so worked up? It's just Farkle."_

Maya smiled at me _"It is cute that you still don't know. TOPANGA! GET IN HERE!"_

Mom busted into the room _"What's wrong? Who died?"_

" _Riley is flipping out about her date with Farkle. She needs help getting ready and can't figure out why she is nervous."_

" _Aw. She still doesn't know?"_ Maya shook her head no. _"Okay. Riley, sit down and relax. I will take care of her outfit. Maya you do her make-up and then we will work on her hair."_

Maya started on my face while my hair dried a little more. Mom moved to the closet to pick out some dresses. _"So are we going for sexy or cute, Topanga?"_

" _A little bit of both, but not too sexy. It is still Riley."_ Maya nodded and started working on my eyes. _"Which one?"_ asked Mom holding up two dresses behind me. Maya gestured to one with the brush she was holding.

" _Pair it with the shoes she got for Christmas. They are perfect for this."_ I sat quietly in the chair, hands folded in my lap, while the two worked their magic.

By 6:45 I was standing in the mirror. I had to admit that I certainly couldn't have done better. The purple dress hugged me in just the right places and fell mid-thigh. My hair was in loose curls that framed my face, and my eyes were done in a soft Smokey way that made my eyes look bigger than they already were. Mom and Maya stood behind me with pride on their faces. Then mom looked confused.

" _She is missing something. I know."_ She walked out of the room quickly returning. She placed a beautiful gold diamond necklace shaped like the sun around my neck.

I gasped. _"Mom! It's so beautiful."_

" _Your Father gave this to me when we found out you were going to be a girl. He said it was to remind us that you would always light our world. That your light would shine as bright as the sun."_ Tears began to form in my eyes. Grabbing a tissue she dabbed my eyes. _"Oh, Honey. Don't cry. You'll mess up your make-up and we really don't have time to fix it."_ Just then there was buzz from the call box. _"Can you go let him up Maya?"_

Mom wrapped her arms around me as my best friend walked out of the room. _"I love you so much, Baby Girl. I can't believe how lucky I am to have you."_

I held her close to me. _"I love you too Mom."_ Letting me go she smiled at me.

" _Now let me go talk to the young man taking my little girl out tonight."_

Mom walked out of the room and I turned back to the mirror, giving myself one last look. I rotated on my heel and went to greet my date.

When I turned the corner and saw him I was stunned. Farkle looked amazing.

" _Wow!"_ we said in tandem and then we just stood there staring at each other in awe.

" _You two better get going if you want to actually eat."_

I blinked and shook my head. Farkle held out his hand to lead me out. When I took it I jumped at the spark that ran through me. The butterflies that were in my stomach began to flutter even more. He escorted me out and when I reached out and looked back at Mom and Maya. _"What I don't I know?"_

They looked at each other and smiled. Maya began to giggle and simply stated, _"You'll just figure it out."_ and closed the door.

 **I reached the Mathews' place fifteen minutes early. I couldn't believe this was happening after all these years. I just had to find the courage to go to the door. I looked at the clock.** _ **"Shit."**_ **It was 6:58. I got out of the car and ran to the call box, buzzing the Mathews' apartment. A few seconds later the latch sounded and I made my way up to their door.**

 **I was surprised when it was Maya that answered the door as Topanga was just walking into the room.** _ **"She will be out in just a second Farkle. You look really nice by the way."**_ **I gave her a nervy smile and tried to breath.**

 _ **Thank you Mrs. . . ."**_ **When Riley turned the corner I felt like I had just been hit. My heart pounded against my ribs and air refused to enter my lungs. I said the only thing I could manage,** _ **"Wow!"**_ **I was so awestruck that I almost didn't realize she had said it too. How could one person make me feel this way? How could one girl light up the room like she did? Mrs. Mathews said something about eating. Oh yeah. We were going to dinner.**

 **I held out my hand for her. When she grasped it there was an electricity that passed through me. We walked out and she turned and asked a question.** _ **"What don't I know?"**_

" _ **You'll figure it out."**_ **Answered her mother and the door was closed on us.**

" _ **What are you supposed to figure out?"**_

" _ **I guess we will have to see. So where are we going?"**_

" _ **Don't worry, you will love it."**_ **I pulled her close and led her to the car.**

 **I hated my car for the first time ever that night. I hated it because it is hard to hold hands when you are constantly needing to shift gears. And all I wanted to do at that moment was touch her. She was just sitting there looking perfect. Her hands were folded in her lap and she kept fiddling with them. It was an old habit that she did when she was anxious.** _ **"Riley, any reason you're so nervous?"**_

" _ **I just am. I really don't understand it myself. I mean it's just you. You have always been there. But it is like I am seeing you for everything you are for the first time and it is kinda funny. Do you want to know a secret?"**_

" _ **Sure."**_

" _ **When Maya and I were kids we promised that we would never settle for anything less than Farkle. I never thought that, for me at least, it was a literal statement. I mean I have never been this nervous on a first date."**_

" _ **Me either. I was kind of yelling at Dad about when I got home."**_ **She began to giggle, her giggle slowly turning into a full, twinkling, laugh.** _ **"What is so funny?"**_ **I asked as the infectious sound began to take hold.**

" _ **It's . . . it's just . . . look at us. We have been friends for ten years and we are both freaking out over something that we have done a hundred times before. But the second it gets called a date we get scared. I mean, it's just you and me."**_ **She was right. We had done this many times before. Why should tonight be any different? The way things were so easy were one of the things I loved about her.**

" _ **Riley Mathews, you are brilliant. Do you know that?"**_

" _ **I, in fact, do."**_ **All of the tension had left us and we felt like ourselves again. We pulled up to the restaurant shortly after that. I got out of the car and gave my keys to the valet. Walking over to her door, I opened it and took her hand. Helping her out of the car we walked in to continue our night.**

After our laugh the night got much easier. Farkle took my hand there was that spark again but, this time, I just embraced it. The restaurant was beautiful. The tables were all low and surrounded by colorful pillows. The walls were rich shades of reds, browns, purples and greens. We walked over to the host's desk and Farkle gave his name. The host lead us to a curtained off section in the back. Once we were seated I took a long look at the menu, everything looked delicious. I looked over at my date. _"What should we get Farkley? I can't decide."_

" _Let's get some beef and chicken."_ When the waiter returned he ordered three courses for us along with some chi tea.

We talked and laughed about everything over the course of our meal. It was nice just being there with him. I felt so relaxed it was hard to believe how the night had started. _"Oh! I don't think I have told you I applied to a couple of Ivy League schools and one really great school out of country."_ Farkle almost spit out his tea in alarm.

" _Really!? Which ones?"_

" _I don't want to jinx it. Mostly I just wanted to see if I could. But my advisor said that I have a pretty good chance with my grades and extracurriculars. She was the one who convinced me to apply early."_

" _Riley, I am so proud of you."_ In his excitement he leaned in and kissed me.

The world went silent. My head was swimming with what to do. Then it cleared. My lips matched his. Ay arms reached out pulling him closer to me. Our tongues began to explore each other's mouths and his hands were in my hair locking me to him. That was when the music started. It was a symphony of moving lips, yearning hands and impatient moans. It was raw and imperfect. It was heavy and hungry. It was the most amazing thing my soul had ever felt. It was everything that had been missing with Lucas. As it reached the crescendo we pulled back.

I looked at him. We were both gasping for air and my heart was trying to leap out of my chest as if it just needed to be close to him again. I couldn't find any words so I smiled. He leaned in and, caressing my face, kissed me again softly. This one was slower and with more control. He pulled back again, giving me a quick peck on the nose before returning to his seat. He took a strawberry from the fruit plate and dipped it in the pot of chocolate.

" _That was wonderfully unexpected."_

Handing me the strawberry he asked _"Would you like me to do it again?"_

" _Farkle, I have never been kissed like that before. I would love to do it again. I would love nothing more than to be kissed like that every day of my life."_

" _If that is what you want, Sunshine, I think I can arrange that."_

The rest of the night was filled with chocolate fondue and kisses. It all made the drive home slightly disappointing. Not being able to touch him was almost painful.

We walked as slowly as we could to my door. Neither of us wanted the night to end. _"Riley Mathews, I am going to remember this night for the rest of my life."_

" _Me too Farkle. My Farkle."_

He kissed me one last time before I turned to open the door.

I stepped through the door my heart ready to burst. I was overjoyed. _"How was your date Honey?"_ I ran to her and hugged her.

" _Mom, it was Everything! We laughed and talked and when he kissed me."_

" _You were kissing? Topanga! They were kissing!"_

" _Yes, Corey, that is what teenagers do on dates. They kiss. At least that is what we did on our dates when we were 16."_ Dad began to pout deciding not to argue. _"Oh, and Honey this came for you."_

Mom handed me a large envelope. _"It's from Cambridge."_ I looked at the envelope, turning it over in my hands.

" _Well open it and read it, Honey."_ I opened the parcel and read the letter over. _"Well, what does it say?"_ Mom asked with anticipation.

" _Dear Miss Mathews, We here at the University of Cambridge are happy to inform you of your acceptance to our great halls. Furthermore, due to your exemplary grades and commitment to your charity work and numerous extracurricular activities we extend to you the privilege of early enrollment. We look forward to seeing you for the 2018 fall semester. Keep up the great work and welcome to the University of Cambridge."_

I was in shock. I had worked so hard for this. I wanted this. And now here was all of the time and effort rewarded, and it was stealing all of the joy I had in me. Everything I had wanted and it came at the worst possible time. I dropped the paper and ran to my room.

When I made it to my bed I crashed onto it and cried. I could hear Maya come in through the window. Shortly Mom walked in. They both walked over and sat on my bed. Maya began to pet my head. _"Honey? I just came over to see how things went with Farkle. Was it really that bad because, I can kill him for you?"_ I answered through my sobs. _"N-no . . . it was the best night I have ever had."_

" _Then why the tears, Riles?"_

" _B-because, I know."_

" _What do you know sweetie?"_ Mom asked. I bolted upright from where I had been laying and looked at them tears still streaming.

" _I know that I love him, Mom. When we were kids Maya and I swore to accept nothing less than Farkle. Do you remember that Maya? For you it was someone LIKE him. But for me it has always been HIM. He is the only guy who has been there as long as you. The only person who could always tell when something was wrong and how to fix it. It was always meant to be him. But I was too stupid to see it. Now I do and just as quickly he is taken from me. I will have this year to fall more in love with him. One year to love him for all the times I was too blind to see him. And then I will go away to school. I might get to see him at Christmas and over the summer but, it will end us. It will slowly destroy us. And I can't handle that."_ I was positively hysterical I got up and changed into my pajamas, not even bothering to wash off my ruined make-up. Mom and Maya were talking but, I couldn't hear them. I turned to them. _"Mom, Peaches, I think I just need to be alone."_


	4. Chapter 4

**Wednesday I woke up ready for the world. I had finally kissed her, and she kissed me.**

 **Not only that but, we had managed to avoid most of the awkwardness of a first date. I had been apprehensive for so long about the possibility of her even liking me that I had been too afraid to even act. Yet once I finally did I discovered that, like everything else I shared with Riley, it was natural. Being with her simply was. I left for school early, eager to see her again. Not wanting to delay holding or kissing her again.**

 **I waited excitedly by her locker until the bell rang. She never showed. When I walked into class she wasn't in her seat either. I looked pleadingly at Mr. Mathews. He was her father; he had to know what was wrong. As he walked through the room he placed a small note on my desk. "She wasn't feeling well. She asked to be left alone today." Well that at least explained her absents.**

 **I tried to go through my day as normal. I just couldn't shake the feeling that something was off. I finally caught up with Maya after my trig class. Tapping her on the shoulder,** _ **"Hey Maya."**_

" _ **Hey lover boy, what's up?"**_

 _ **Nothing much. I'm just worried about Riley. Did she say anything to you about something happening last night?"**_

" _ **I haven't seen her today. But she said that you were great when I stopped by last night."**_

 _ **Oh, okay. Mr. Mathews just said she wasn't feeling well."**_

" _ **Well she did kick me out pretty quick. But I have to get to class."**_

" _ **What aren't you telling me Maya?"**_ **Her eyes had been darting around looking for a way out the whole time we had been talking.**

" _ **Look Farkle. I don't know any more than you do. She said things went great with you and started crying. Then she kicked me out. That is the last I have seen of her."**_

" _ **So I was right. Something is wrong."**_

" _ **I don't know. I just hope you can fix this one."**_ **Maya closed her locker and walked away. This was great. I spent the rest of my day worried about her, knowing that there was nothing I could do.**

 **I went straight to her house after school. I knew she didn't want visitors but I just had to try. When I got to the bay window I looked in, it was dark in her room. I could see her sleeping but I had to know what was going on. After five minutes of knocking she crawled out of bed and unlocked the window.** _ **"What? I told Dad I wanted to be alone today. Did he tell you or did you just not bother to listen?"**_

" _ **Yes, but I know when there is something bothering you, Riley. Now are you going to tell me what it is?"**_

" _ **No." she said flatly. "I don't want to talk about it. I just want to sit here, in my room, and sleep. Now can you please leave?"**_

" _ **Fine. I'll go. But just know that you can't avoid this forever."**_ **I climbed down the fire escape and went home.**

 **She had never made me angry before. I wanted to call her and yell at her for making me feel this way. I wanted to sit and hold her until she felt better. I couldn't think of a right answer so I did my homework and went to bed.**

I cried all day that day and when my tears stopped flowing, I slept. I couldn't even bring myself to eat or drink anything. I just wanted it to stop hurting. So I just lay in my bed praying it would all stop. Wishing he would swoop in and make me feel better like he always did. But I couldn't let him, not this time.

When I heard the knocking at my window I didn't need to look. I knew who it was. Farkle was the one I wanted to see most and the least right now. I knew that if I just told him what was wrong he would understand. He would drop everything and move with me. But I couldn't let him. I couldn't have him give up his future to be with me. So I would let him go before he had the chance to do something stupid. The knocking continued. Why wouldn't he just leave? He just kept knocking. I finally answered. If he wouldn't leave on his own, I would just make him.

I opened the window and yelled at him. _"What?"_ He wanted to know what was wrong, but I just couldn't tell him. So I pushed him away. He was mad at me, good. Then he let it go, just like I had the other day. When he left my tears found me again; I laid down there in the window. But I couldn't miss another day of school. I would have to see him tomorrow. I would have to deal with this. For the moment, I just stayed there in the window and cried myself to sleep.

 **My clock said it was 2:35. I had gone to bed early but, I still couldn't sleep. So I laid there looking up at Pluto. I checked my phone. 2:45. She was driving me crazy, so I did something crazy. I called her mom.**

" _ **Hello? Farkle? Why are you calling me at this hour? Is something wrong?"**_

" _ **Mrs. Mathews, I'm sorry. But I need to fix things with Riley and I can't do that until I know what is bothering her. Why is she not talking to me?"**_

 **She sighed.** _ **"She got early acceptance to Cambridge. She doesn't want to start something just to leave in a year."**_

" _ **Cambridge? Great I have an Idea. Can I come over tomorrow morning?"**_

" _ **Sure, just let me go back to sleep."**_ **I hung up the phone and rolled over. Closing my eyes I finally fell asleep.**

 **The next morning I sat in the car and waited until Riley and Maya left for school. As soon as they were out of sight I ran up the stairs and knocked on the door. Corey opened it. "** _ **I need to see Riley's mail."**_

" _ **What?"**_

" _ **Just trust me. Please!"**_ **Mr. Mathews handed me a stack of envelops. I quickly flipped through them until I had found the one I was looking for.** _ **"Yes!"**_

" _ **What are you doing?"**_

" _ **I'm fixing Riley. Set a place for me tonight. I'll be here for dinner."**_ **With that I ran out the door and headed to school.**

 **I pulled up just in time to see the girls walking in the door. I quickly got out and ran inside.** _ **"Shit."**_ **The bell rang the second I got inside. I would have to try later.**

Farkle was running late that day, good. I knew he was going to try to talk to me and I just wanted him to let it go. I was barely able to dodge him for the day. It was hard with us sharing over half our classes but, with a lot of running, I managed. When the last bell rang out I bolted for the door. A quick stop at my locker and I was home free.

When I got to my locker there was no sign of him. "Great." I had one minute. I threw my books in and slammed it closed. I was gone. I turned the corner for the front when, _"Ouch."_ I slammed right into Maya dropping my bag. Scrambling I grabbed my things.

" _RILEY MATHEWS!"_

Looking up I saw him. _"Maya I gotta go."_ She twisted her face.

" _Sorry Honey,"_ Maya took hold of my arm, _"this is for your own good."_ She held me in place until Farkle got to us.

" _Riley,"_ he panted _"we need to talk."_

" _Shit."_

 **She slowly turned around. Her head was looking down, avoiding eye contact.**

" _ **Look Riley. I know about Cambridge."**_

" _ **And now you are going to tell me that we can make it work. You are going to say that you will move to England so we can be together and that everything will be perfect. Is that it?"**_

" _ **No."**_

 **She looked up in confusion** _ **"No?"**_

" _ **I am not going to move just to be with you. But I can't handle this Riley. I can't handle you making choices for me. You take away my free will when you do and you deny what I may be feeling. So I am going to make a choice for you. Did you know that I got in too? Of course not, you never asked. Did you know that you got into Princeton? No. Because you didn't look."**_ **She was crying as she listened. No one had ever seen me this angry before. And I had never thought I would be directing it at her.** _ **"You were so ready to leave everything just because you got in that you never stopped to look at anything else. And do you wanna know what else? I'm not going to either school."**_

" _ **Y-you're not?"**_ **Her voice was so small that I almost couldn't hear her.**

" _ **No. I'm not. And neither are you."**_ **I smiled at her and handed her the envelop I had taken from her house.** _ **"Read it."**_ **Opening the letter she read it out loud.**

" _ **Dear Miss Riley Mathews,**_

 _ **Thanks to your astounding GPA and extracurricular résumé we are proud to accept you to the halls of New York University. It is always an honor to receive such high caliber students as we are constantly striving to our best. We look forward to seeing you for the 2019 fall semester."**_

 **As she looked up I spoke again.** _ **"You are going to stay right here and finish high school. Then when we graduate we are going to go to NYU together. I don't want to leave, and you don't either. I want to stay right her with my friends, right here in my safe place. I applied to those other schools just to prove that I could get in. And I know you. You would be miserable without Maya, Lucas, Zay and Me; just like I would be lost without you. I love you. You are my Sunshine. You bring so much light to everyone around you that you are hard to look at. And not a single one of us could make it without your light."**_

" _ **Farkle, I . . ."**_ **She kissed me. Both of our faces were wet from crying, yet it didn't matter. It was just us. Just having her in my arms felt so overwhelming that I couldn't believe it. But here we were. Everything was falling into place and I finally felt like I was where I was supposed to be.**

I pulled back. I knew that my prince had just saved me from making one of the worst decisions of my life. _"Farkle, you never did tell me why you left the other day."_ He blushed and ran his hand through his hair.

" _Well, I had fallen in love with this bright ray of sunshine but, I knew there was no way that she could love me. So I was trying to figure out what Ivy League school to move away to and I couldn't handle being around her at school. Lucky for me, a princess got into the car and convinced me to go to Coney Island and it saved me from making the single biggest mistake of my life."_

My only option was to kiss him again. When we disconnected again I looked into his beautiful blue eyes. _"Farkle Minkus, I love you"_ Turning to Maya I smiled at her. _"Peaches I would like to introduce you to my amazing boyfriend."_ The blonde pulled us in, giving us one of the best hugs ever.

" _I thought you two were never going to get together. Now, let's go home."_ We headed out of the school arm in arm and headed back to my place.

Friday, I was finally looking forward to school. It had been a long week and I knew that I had let my emotions get the best of me. But I would face today with him, and together I knew that we would have nothing to worry about. Farkle walk into class hand in hand and, to my surprise, everyone actually clapped and cheered. _"Wait. Did everyone know but us?"_

" _Yeah, pretty much."_ answered dad. _"Now can you take your seats so I can start?"_ Once we were settled, Dad began.

" _So this week we learned about the political and social changes in the 1970's and how people handled them. We also talked about how you are all coping with the changes you are going through. Some of you learned great lessons. Some of you are still figuring it out, and that is okay. And some of you,"_ Dad gave me a long look, _"have yet to answer."_ Dad softened his face _"Waddya got for me Riley?"_

I looked back at Farkle who gave me a reassuring look. Turning back towards Dad and took a deep breath. _"Well . . . I have learned that life is unpredictable. Sometimes you work and put your heart into something and no matter what you do, it doesn't work out."_ I glanced back a Lucas. _"And that is difficult, but it is okay. Then sometimes you work really hard for something just to prove you can do it and somewhere along the way you get lost. You begin to think that just because you worked for that one goal that it is the only one you have. When this happens, you feel trapped. You start giving up things you desperately wand because you can only see one option. We are at a time where we are being flooded with decisions. We are trying to get into the best school we can so we can get the best job we can. We are taught that a good job means good money, which means a good life. But that isn't always the case. If you focus too much on one goal you may not see that the thing that you truly need to be happy is right in front of you and it has always been there._

 _It is good to work hard and really strive to be the best you can. But sometimes what you need most is to listen to your heart, close your eyes, jump and just see where you land. You will find that often times you'll end up exactly where you were meant to be all along."_

I looked at Dad, Maya, Lucas and my Farkle. Looking at my prince I kissed him right there in the middle of class. Dad's protests made us pull away. Farkle took my hand and giving it a squeeze he looked at me. _"See, I always the best place for you was right here. At home with us."_


End file.
